Hypertension is a common and dangerous disease and represents a significant global health issue that continues to grow. Present treatments for hypertension typically include lifestyle changes, surgical procedures such as angioplasty, and various drug therapies which can be effective in some cases. However, the overall rate of control of hypertension and the therapeutic efforts to prevent progression of related maladies such as myocardial infarction, heart failure, chronic kidney disease, and diabetic nephropathy remain unsatisfactory and new treatment options are desirable.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.